Burning For You
by captndevil
Summary: When Klaus moves to the small town of Mystic Falls in Virginia, he meets headcheerleader, Caroline Forbes, at a High School football game. What does fate have in store for them? AU/AH.
1. Wanting

**Prompt: "virgin!klaus cheerleader!notavirgin!caroline klaus is new + caroline is trying to get a new bf"**

 **Another two parter. Woops. Doing this a lot lately.**

 **Hope you enjoy this first part!**

* * *

It's at times like these that he realised how much he hated his father.

(Well, he hated him anyway but still...)

He hates his father's job-

-loosely applying the word father that is.

Honestly, he wasn't even all that sure what is was but he knew that it entailed the family moving around. A lot.

So imagine his surprise when he returns home from college one day to his parents telling him they're moving. Again. But this time to America.

And so, he was back in High School, back to being the new boy. Again. Just lovely.

(At least he wasn't completely alone this time-

-he did have Stefan.)

(They weren't friends.)

(Not really.)

(More like their families were friends but he was someone and he was there so Klaus chose not to look a gift in the mouth.)

Stefan as it turned out, was quite the popular guy, much to Klaus' chagrin.

He had a girlfriend on the cheerleading squad (a brunette who was as at least as equally irritating as you imagined cheerleader's to be) which meant he just had to attend every game and unfortunately for Klaus, that now meant he had to too-

- _"Come on, Klaus," Stefan whined loudly. "It'll be great._

 _Klaus snorted._

 _"Yeah, I somehow doubt that."_

 _"Fine," he groaned, "It won't be but still... I could introduce you to a few people before you start on Monday. Knowing people other than me before your first day couldn't hurt."_

 _His mother had chosen that exact moment to walk through the door._

 _"Oh," she falters slightly, "Niklaus, good your home. I need to tell you you'll be babysitting Henrik tomorrow night."_

 _And suddenly, he had the perfect scapegoat._

 _"Can't, mother," he tells her as gleefully as he can manage, forcing a bright smile onto his red lips, "Football game is tomorrow. Promised Stefan over here-" he nudges Stefan in response, "-that I'd keep him company."_

 _(And he knows she won't say no to him.)_

 _(Knows she won't deny him this chance to settle down.)_

 _(Not with the smile that she can never say no to.)_

 _"Oh," she frowns before suddenly brightening up. "I guess I'll just have to ask your brother then. Have fun, kids," she tells them before darting in the opposite direction._

 _When he turns back around to meet Stefan, he's grinning up at him like the cat that ate canary and he just sighs, resenting himself to the fate that awaits him._

 _"Yeah, yeah," he mutters._

 _(He was already delighted.)_

 **XXX**

It takes him a while to admit it but the football game wasn't so bad and neither were Stefan's friends (if you excluded the girlfriend and the whiny brother, of course).

He finds he quite likes Enzo.

The brunet had grinned at him, teeth gleaming in the dim night.

"Nice to meet a bloke from across the river too," he'd told him before shaking hands. "Enzo."

"Klaus," he introduces.

Stefan's squirted off somewhere, to see his girlfriend Klaus would bet, but Enzo just shakes his head.

"Always off in a dark corner somewhere, those two," he snorts but pats him on the back. "Come on then, I'll introduce you to everybody."

(He meets Kai, Matt and Tyler and he finds he doesn't particularly like them.)

(But he doesn't mind Enzo.)

(And it's nice - being surrounded by people for once so he stays.)

(He stays and they hang around the parking lot, drinking cheap booze and even that odd bottle of wine.)

(He thinks he could get use to this, to stay here for a while.)

(He hopes he gets to.)

He doesn't realise there is an after party until Stefan shows up again and everybody's dragging him off to it. He follows, albeit begrudgingly.

And that's when he sees her.

Or more appropriately, she sees him.

(And honestly, there's no going back.)

 **XXX**

She's got blonde hair which travels down to her lower back, the curls hang loosely and frame her delicate face preciously. Her face is pale, emphasising her red lips as they push out, forming into a pout. She's got the pair of bluest eyes he thinks he's ever seen and they sparkle as she laughs, head thrown backwards with a hand placed over her plump lips.

She has very long legs that look as though they could go on for miles and he can't help himself - can't keep his eyes from following her legs as she walks, marches, towards them - towards him and his eyes flicker up to her face just in time.

"Gorgeous," Enzo shouts out from next to him and he's grinning as he leans forward to wrap the blonde in a hug and his heart sinks-

-just a little bit.

But what did he really think? That he'd honestly had a chance with her even if she wasn't spoken for?

The blonde snorts, pushing on Enzo's chest but she's not looking at him. Her eyes are zeroed in on Klaus.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Enzo chuckles shaking his head but motions between the two of them.

"Blondie this is Klaus. Klaus this is blondie."

Caroline rolls her eyes and steps forward to Klaus, holding her hand out for him too shake and he immediately takes it.

"I prefer Caroline," she tells him, smiling brightly up at him. "But it's a pleasure to meet you, Klaus."

"Likewise," he mutters quietly.

He can feel her curves up against every line of him and their joint hands drop down to his side but Caroline as he's just learnt is suddenly smirking up at him, those blue eyes of hers twinkling in mischief.

"Yeah," she whispers, voice hoarse. "It certainly will be a pleasure to get to know you."

(Was he dreaming that way she placed emphasis on the pleasure?)

(With the way her eyes are shining up at him, he's inclined to think no.)

The rest of the nights a bit of blur to be honest. Meeting people, a few drinks here and there.

(Caroline hadn't stayed for long, a few smiles aimed up at him but then she'd gone, danced up to another brunette, swaying in her cheerleading uniform - Stefan's girlfriend if he remembers correctly.)

(He watches her ass in her short cheerleading skirt as she'd marched away, licking his lips and he'd heard Enzo snort, but he hadn't paid him any attention, merely shaking his head before facing the group of guys again.)

An hour or so later, he goes to the bathroom and he's barely got the door shut before it's opening again and there she is, sliding in next to him with that smirk on her face once more.

"Caroline," he breathes.

She gives him a smirk in reply.

"Klaus."

He doesn't know when it happens but suddenly he's pressed against the wall, Caroline against him. She bites her lip as her eyes gleam up at him.

He gulps and then swallows, his mouth parting with a question on his lips.

"Wha-"

"Don't you want to have some fun?" she asks, a hand trailing down his chest and pausing on his belt buckle and jesus fucking christ.

(A part of him certainly ahem enjoys the placement of his hand.)

"You're drunk," he tells her, tone accusing.

She laughs, head tipping backwards and her hair rubs against in chest in response.

"I'm really not," she tells him. "Not that any other guy would mind," she mutters under her breath.

He merely raises on eyebrow and her eyebrows scrunch together.

"Is this a British thing?" she asks, eyes narrowed into slits, though her hand is turning more purposeful on his belt and if she'd just move it slightly to the left, he knows she'd be-

He scoffs though it comes out as a muted sound and he's aware that his cheeks are flushing under her scrutinizing stare but he can't help it as his eyes divert from hers.

"Oh my god!" he hears her giggling tone and his head snaps up.

She has her hands over her mouth and he can tell she's figured it out, trying to stiffle her giggles but it's not doing much good.

And he knows it's coming-

"You're a virgin!" she exclaims.

And yepp.

(There it is.)


	2. Plans

He's never been quite so grateful for an interruption in all of his life.

After Caroline had blurted out the words, her eyes had grown wide as she stared back at him and her lips parted, shock clearly presented on her features before her lips pressed firmly together and then opening again as though to speak when a long knock on the door.

"Care," a loud voice echoed through the door followed by a high pitched string of giggles. "Are you done yet? Surely sucking someone off doesn't take that long?"

Another giggle.

It didn't take long for him to realise that it was Stefan's girlfriend.

(She was a whiny one, wasn't she?)

Caroline's blue eyes flickered to the door, teeth digging into her bottom lip before she speaks up.

"I'll be right there, Lena."

Her eyes are apologetic when they land back on his.

"Sorry," she says, motioning to the door. "I really should-"

"Yeah," he immediately agrees and he beats her to the door, fingers twisting around the door handle. "I should too."

"Wait, Klaus-" the words fall on her lips when the door opens to the life of the party, music blaring through the huge speakers.

Her hand reaches forward to grip onto his shoulder and he sighs, body twisting as he faces her.

Her eyebrows are drawn together, staring up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers and her hand drifts from his shoulder. He's not sure what she means to say, mouth parting slightly but it's lost when another shoulder bumps into it.

"Klaus," a voice yells in his ear as an arm wraps around his shoulders in a friendly manner.

Surprised, his head snaps to the side and he's met with the stare of Stefan.

"Where you been?" Stefan asks and Klaus barely has time to think for a second before he's shaking his head. "Never mind," he grins. "I see you've met Caroline."

Caroline grins at Stefan and he feels a pit of something unfamiliar stirring deep within his chest at the friendly way Stefan smiles right back.

(Stefan has a girlfriend, he reminds himself.)

"I'm crashing here tonight," Caroline tells him suddenly, though she's side-eyeing him.

Stefan smirks, eyes flashing to Klaus as he nods.

"Us too."

They were?

"Guess, I'll be seeing you, then," Caroline says to Stefan though her eyes are on his again and the smile she sends his way seems genuine.

Elena picks that moment to come stumbling up to them, her movements unsteady and Stefan wraps an arm around her immediately, grinning as he presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

Caroline snorts, shaking her head, "You always were a lightweight, Lena."

Elena pouts back at her and her tone is most definitely drunk when she speaks, words slurring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Care," the brunette tells her best friend. "I'm not even drunk."

And the statement would have been disbelieving enough on its own but Stefan chooses that exact moment to loosen his arm around her waist and suddenly she's falling, landing on the ground with an exaggerated oof.

(Maybe he shouldn't laugh.)

(But he does.)

(Caroline does too so he doesn't feel so bad.)

The brunette is blinking up at Caroline as she edges closer to him and soon enough, her soft curves are pressing up against the side of his body and honestly, he feel like he can't breathe-

"Care," she whines, long and needy, and Elena is blinking furiously up at the blonde. "Why am I on the floor?"

Caroline's head tips backwards as she laughs, a high pitched one that has him smiling and then gulping when he watches the flush of her neck in the packed room, eyes trailing down to her chest when the blush extends and he wonders just how far the pretty pinkness travels down...

Elena is on her feet when he shakes the thoughts off, fingers clenching into a fist as he forces his eyes off Caroline and she's talking.

"Not that drunk, huh?" Caroline comments as Stefan helps her to her feet.

"No."

Caroline laughs, turns to take Elena from Stefan and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Come on, drunky," she teases. "Let's get you some coffee."

The other girl merely shrugs, head tipping onto Caroline's shoulder.

"Kay."

Caroline's eyes flicker to his once more, a soft look in them as she shoots him a grin.

"I'll see you later, Klaus," and he's taken back by the genuine tone in her voice because she sounds like she means it. She nods at Stefan. "Stefan."

Stefan's grinning at him - a knowing one that has Klaus shaking his head when he faces his friend but Stefan just chuckles and honestly, the guy's probably drunk himself.

"Come on," he tells him. "Let me introduce you to some more people."

(Klaus is quite sure he doesn't know this many people in London - the place he's lived for his entire life.)

(But he can't say he minds.)

(It's almost nice the way people smile at you as you walk into a room.)

(And dare he says, it's something he could most certainly get use to.)

(Perhaps this move wasn't so bad after all.)

-/-

Caroline spends almost all of her time trying to nurse Elena back to health and honestly, she's quite like to punch Stefan at this particular moment in time because she could be well on her way to being drunk right now but no, she's stuck trying to sober up his girlfriend.

God.

Why was she friends with him again?

It was above her.

Really, though, Elena was a lightweight and it takes her two hours to sober the girl up (some, anyway).

And even then, she immediately goes rushing back into her boyfriend's arms, rushing into a room with him straight after.

Um...

"You're welcome," she yells back, eyes glaring a hole into Stefan's retreating back.

God, she hates the two of them sometimes.

Ungrateful, little-

She startles when she feels someone's eyes on her, eyebrows raising when she tilts her head to the right and finds Enzo's blue eyes staring back at her.

She glares.

"What?"

He grins.

"What? I can't be delighted by the sight of my cousin so irritated?" he asks with false innocence, shoulders shrugging.

She glares harder.

"No," she tells him firmly. "You're supposed to be concerned and ask what's wrong."

"I am?" he asks rhetorically before shrugging again, raising his hand to his mouth as his lips part into an 'o'. "My bad."

She snorts, rolling her eyes and she's taken exactly two steps in the opposite direction when his voice stops her again.

"You seem to be getting on well with Mikaelson," he comments slyly.

She freezes at the comment, remembering back to the earlier moment she'd shared with Klaus and biting her lip at the way he'd felt pressed up against her and in all honesty, she still didn't believe the guy was a virgin.

No way, was that guy a virgin.

Klaus practically oozed sex.

(She was quite sure he did, literally with the way his eyes darkened as they followed her across the room, the way his eyes traced over her form as he bit down on his lip-)

"He seems nice enough," Enzo continues, "And I actually kind of like him."

Caroline shakes herself out of the memory and raises an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Did I just get your approval for something I'm going to do anyway?"

He chuckles, head titling backwards as his chest shakes.

"Maybe," he tells her, lips twitching still.

She actually makes it to the door this time, with a smile and a shake of her head, before he stops her again.

He motions with his arm and a shake of his head to a door on the far left, one a fair distance from the rest.

"There's a room there," he tells her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Do I look that dumb to you?" she asks.

He smirks, "Well-"

She glares and holds a hand up to stop him.

"Don't answer that."

He's still smirking when he shakes his head again before he continues.

"As I was saying," he says with a playful glare that she returns. "There's a room there - and I've done the organization, it's the only one left for Mikaelson."

Her eyes widen at that.

He shoots her one last smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Just thought you'd like to know," he tells her before he's strolling off, marching on his long legs.

When she recovers, she smirks at his back.

"Playing match maker again, dear cousin?"

She hears him huff even over the blasting music as he opens the door.

"You're welcome, Caroline," he huffs before the door slams shut behind him.

(Caroline has a smirk of her own playing on her lips.)

(She had her own plan to organise.)

-/-

By the time the end of the night comes, his vision is blurry and his head feels all fuzzy and honestly, he can barely remember his own name, let alone whose house he is currently crashing at.

Stefan had disappeared not long ago with his girlfriend who had bounced back surprisingly quickly.

And Caroline, well, he wasn't sure where she'd disappeared to.

"Mikaelson," a voice suddenly pipes up and when his head snaps to the left, he realises that it's Enzo.

"Yes?"

The brunet snorts, shaking his head before motioning towards a door.

"In there," he instructs and his eyebrows raise.

"For?"

Enzo rolls his eyes in a way that eerily reminds him of Caroline - had those two spent a lot of time together?

"For sex," he retorts, a chuckle in his voice. "To sleep. I am trying to be a good, replacement host - despite what you may believe - and Scott, the little bugger has pissed off somewhere, probably to get laid and I actually care if people pass out or not. So, get in there and go to sleep before you collapse."

Klaus snorts, shaking his head but does as he's told, standing up on wobbly legs and following him through to the door.

"Try not to get up to too much trouble, Mikaelson," he tells him, eyebrows raised.

Klaus' own eyebrows furrow but he doesn't comment much and instead reaches for the door knob, hand twisting until the door opens and he steps inside.

He doesn't bother trying to find the light switch in his drunk haze and instead goes his way, stumbling through the door and barely shutting it behind him until he fumbles about for the bed.

That same drunk haze is what possesses him to strip down to his boxers (he could never sleep in clothes, okay?) before he practically falls head first onto the bed and it's not until his head twists sideways and he sees the familiar fall of long, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes that he realises he's not alone.

"Caroline?" he asks dumbfounded.

A smirk is the only answer he receives.

"Took you long enough," she tells him.

And then, she kisses him.


	3. The First Night

**Especially uploading for the smut day on tumblr for Klaroline Valentines so happy valentines guys. Hope you're all having/had a great day! Feel like this goes without saying but NSFW - smut, smut, and more smut. Pretty much what all of this story will contain so yeah...**

 **\- Shauna!** **xo**

* * *

Klaus barely has time to breathe before her lips are on his, moving softly as her fingers reach upward to tangle in his hair, twisting his head to the side for the right angle for her tongue to swipe across his bottom lip until he opens up to her, her tongue stroking into the hot cave of his mouth.

Her lips turn frantic against his and he's groaning into her mouth as her nails dig into the skin at the nape of his neck, her fingers weaving through his blond curls until she pulls away, abruptly and Klaus barely catches himself before he falls forward.

Caroline's eyes are closed when his finally open and he's pleased to note that her breathing is uneven.

Her lipstick is smudged and her red, cheer leading uniform that she's currently sporting is crumpled slightly, the skirt pushed up high on her thighs.

Her eyes suddenly flash open and they seem darker from the last time he'd seen them as they stare at him.

Her head tips to the side, eyes calculating as she stares back at him until a smirk stretches out onto her very red lips.

"Not bad," she murmurs and his eyes are glued to her lips as she speaks, memorised by the way they move.

He avoids her gaze, eyes dropping down to the comforter but he doesn't have much of a choice, a warm hand grips his chin until his eyes are redirected back up to hers, her thumb rubbing over his cheek.

And maybe he shouldn't but he pushes forward until he presses against her again, lips prying hers open until his tongue can curl around hers and then he's - they're - falling back into the mattress. Their lips detach as Caroline pushes against his chest until he's fully reclined, straddling him as soon as his back is pressed back against the line of pillows, her thighs clenching around his hips.

He groans at the heat of her, even through their articles of clothing and his arms settle loosely on her waist.

He doesn't have time to relish in the feel of her skin, the way her small waist fits in his hands before she's suddenly kissing him again, lips rough and harsh against his and he's moaning again, his fingernails digging into her sides.

She's less abrupt when she pulls away this time, her eyes bright as they flutter open.

"God," she groans, his own moan echoing hers when she shifts (rather purposefully if the smirk on her lips is anything to go by) against him, creating an agonising friction. "You are good at that."

He doesn't speak, just stares up at her like she holds his life in her hands.

She's magnificent.

She must of asked him a question but he missed it.

"Hmm?"

She giggles, shaking her head as she stares down at him before she shrugs.

"You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

And god, she's incredibly blunt and he can't help the heat that rises to his cheeks at the rhetorical question and again, she smiles at that but doesn't laugh and he appreciates the restraint.

So, he raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're the hottest virgin I've ever met," she says.

Again. Blunt.

"And I think you're one of the most frank people I've ever met," he returns.

She shrugs, unconcerned by the comment.

"Probably."

She's staring back at him with that look in her eyes that makes him want to squirm and she doesn't give up. At all.

"Are you just going to sit there?" he asks some minutes later.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asks and then a smirk is on her lips. "Am I bothering you?"

He shoots her a playful glare.

"You know fully well what you're doing to me, sweetheart," he reminds her.

She hums with a nod and then her hips rock experimentally down against his and his fingers tighten around her waist, trying to bite back the groan that is threatening to escape from his chest but from the look on her face, she doesn't want him to.

"Minx."

She grins.

Her hand runs down his bare chest and it's then that he realises that he's only dressed in his boxers with Caroline straddling him in a barely there uniform and he can feel the heat of her pressed intimately against him.

And it becomes extraordinarily evident when her hand is suddenly cupping him through his boxers. His head snaps back, a loud groan on his lips as her fingers curl around him through the material and he knows she's grinning even as her fingers dance around the edges of black waistband.

Then, she's suddenly gone and his head jumps back, eyes searching for her frantically.

However, she's back in the next second and this time, he knows she's ditched the uniform and can feel the lace covering her soft skin as she lands back in his lap. Her hands are back in his hair until he looks back at her, her eyes glazing through his.

"I want you," she says seductively, her hand slowly moving down his chest until it rests on his boxer briefs once more.

His eyes darken at her tone, fingers itching to touch her and she must feel it because she rolls her eyes, hands reaching for his until they're placed on her breasts, her fingers on top of his encouraging him to cup her through the dark bra she's currently wearing.

"And you want me," she says confidently, hips rocking back down onto his again to prove her point and his fingers tighten around his breasts in response.

Caroline must like it, however, because she's letting out a high pitched moan, her hips shifting against his and her eyes flutter slightly.

"So," she says, softly, as her eyes focus on his. "Why don't let you let me take care of you?"

And, well, who is he to argue?

He definitely isn't going to.

And Caroline, well, she seems very happy with his response because she's suddenly kneeling between his legs, fingers wrapping tightly around his boxers and yanking them down and not so gently either.

His eyes follows hers as her eyes widen at the sight of him and he smirks.

Virgin he may be, but he's not an idiot.

"Now," she says, head tipped to the side as the boxers land somewhere on the floor and her hand reaches forward for him until her fingers are wrapped tightly around the length of him. "You have to promise me you can get him up again."

Her hand moves up and down his length tortuously and he doesn't have time to respond, a growl building up from low in his throat but she suddenly stops and when his eyes flash open (when did they close?), she's staring up at him expectantly.

"Tick, tock, Klaus," she says impatiently.

"Ups never been a problem, sweetheart," he bites out.

It seems to be what she was waiting for because she hums happily, her thumb rubbing over the tip of him and collecting the precum and then her hand moves slightly faster as he grits his teeth, jaw clenching.

"Good," she says decisively.

And then, she ducks down and takes him in her mouth.

His hand instinctively reaches down, his fingers immediately tangling in his hair and tugging slightly, but not pushing her down. Caroline seems happy with the events, her tongue moving over the length of him as her hand moves over the base of him.

He keeps his eyes peeled open, darkening at the sight of her on her knees as she sucks him off and he hears a low moan when he pulls her hair slightly, fingers tightening and so, he does it again until her eyes flash up to his. His eyes stay on hers, even as he feels the tip of himself hit the back of her throat, the sound of her gagging causing his fingers to slip until she falls into a regular rhythm.

Klaus feels the tightening in his lower stomach, feels the heat spreading through him and he knows it's just a matter of time - he won't be able to last much longer.

Her fingers suddenly run over his balls and then his back is arching, eyes slamming shut as he groans, a loud sound that has him swearing, even more so when he feels her swallow around him.

When he comes back to, she's straddling him again, and he knows she's ditched her underwear when he feels the wetness of her arousal coating him with a smirk on her lovely features.

"Colour me impressed," she murmurs. "You lasted a lot longer than I expected you to. And the night's only just begun."

He doesn't quite know what to say to that, just stares back at her with wide eyes before she grins, a quiet giggle on her lips.

"Now," she says, "If you're recovery period is as good, all will be well."

Then, her lips are back on his and he's moaning into her mouth once more.


	4. More Than That

**been a while but here, the heavily requested next chapter! also, my blog got deleted on tumblr (ugh, such a pain - i hate tumblr sometimes) so you can now find me at captnklaroline.**

 **\- shauna! xo**

* * *

Honestly, Caroline's not the only one that's impressed with his recovery time but really, that probably has everything to do with the blonde cheerleader straddling his waist, stripped of her clothes and grinding her sex against his stomach as her lips move enthusiastically against his.

He'd barely noticed that he'd become hard as she rubbed against him, her tongue swirling around his and her fingers in his hair, gripping almost to the point of pain.

Just, the next thing he'd realised she has a hand wrapped around his cock and she's pumping him slowly, her thumb rubbing over his tip.

Her lips pull slowly back from his and he bites back a grin at the lust he finds swirling around in her blue eyes.

"Impressive," she says, slowly, as her eyes flicker downwards with a raised eyebrow.

There's a retort on his lips. There must be.

It dies, however, when her hand curls around his cock once more and he's groaning again.

Caroline's eyes are on his face as his breathing speeds up, his hands clenched around her thighs and there's an expectant look in her eyes that he wasn't expecting, her blue eyes focused and intent on his face.

"Condom?" she asks.

He raises an eyebrow in response.

She groans, loudly, her head flying backwards and her hair tickling the backs of his thighs in response.

"Klaus," she complains.

He sighs, loudly, because believe him, he really wished he did.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he mutters, a red creeping up on his cheeks. "Wasn't exactly expecting this to happen tonight."

Caroline, if anything, seems to relish in his embarrassment, a huge grin lighting up her features.

"I guess we'll have to improvise," she breathes.

"How's that, love?"

His eyes are on her face when she straddles him, settling directly above his cock and he groans at the heat of her, just right above where he needs her the most.

"Sweetheart," he grits his teeth, eyes flashing up at him.

"Relax," she tells him and he's surprised to note that he does automatically. "I'm on the pill," she pauses, eyes scrutinising him. "You are a virgin - _right_?"

She tackles the last word on as though she doesn't believe him.

He can feel the heat spreading across his cheeks once more, feels his fingernails digging into her thighs before he realises he's even doing it before he glares, albeit softly up at her. He's almost surprised at what he finds. He expects pity but the picture she paints is completely the opposite.

Her lip is caught between her teeth as she worries the skin, her eyes wide and open and focussed on him and he swears they've darkened.

His head tips to the side, eyes narrowed.

"It gets you off doesn't it?" he asks, knowingly.

This time, she's the one glaring, hands moving down his chest distractingly as her thumb presses on his hip.

Caroline huffs but doesn't answer.

He grins in response but she merely glares harder.

"It does, doesn't it?" he pushes for, wanting to see how far he can push her. "It makes you wet," his fingers falter around her thighs with the urge to touch her, "Practically soaking for me that you'll be my first. Doesn't it, sweetheart?"

He expects her to snap back but he watches in surprises as she scrunches her eyes tightly, her head tipping backwards on a small moan at the words and he's the one groaning slightly then, his eyes fluttering shut, when he feels the heat of her dropping down onto the tip of him.

"Yes."

His eyes flash open at the word, spoke hoarsely and she's staring back at him when he catches her eyes.

"Yes, it does," she confirms. "Knowing that it'll be me who teaches you, everything - everything you need to know. Knowing that all the while, you'll remember me. I'm your first, Klaus," her eyes blaze up at his, "You'll never forget me."

His head tips to the side, teeth gritted slightly at the feel of her lowering herself lower onto him.

His hands move with the itch to touch her, his right hand tugging on her blonde curls.

"So you like the whole teacher student thing," he comments lowly, "Good to know."

Caroline's mouth opens as though she wants to retort but seemingly changes her mind and instead tips her head backwards, his hands falling back to her hips as she sinks down on him in one slick movement and he's practically choking - swimming - in the feel of her, the heat of her clenched so perfectly around him.

He's not the only one.

Caroline's groaning loudly as she rises on her knees and his hands grab onto her hips with the feel of leaving her warmth, only to be inside her once more and it isn't long before his hips are matching hers enthusiastically, his fingernails digging into her soft skin.

"That's it," she tells him, eyes on his and the words are so breathy that he can already feel himself teetering on the edge.

He clenches his jaw, grits his teeth as she instructs him to move and she tilts her hips, leaning back onto him slightly and then there's a loud groan on her lips.

"Right there," she groans and then- "Harder-" she chokes.

Her hips are rough and sloppy as they meet back into his though his are no better as he strokes into her heat and honestly, he has no idea how much longer he can last.

His eyes must close at some point because the next thing he feels is a cold hand in his hair, angling his face towards hers and his eyes open.

"It's okay," she tells him, voice soft but equally as alluring and she guides his hand, even as he can feel his balls tightening until it rests between them, where they're joined and he's not an idiot.

He presses his thumb against her and he watches as her face contorts.

"Little lighter," she tells him, hand grabbing his. "Like this."

Her fingers curl around his, their joint hands working to get them both off and honestly, he's not even sure if he does because the way she tightens around him, the slickness of herself on his fingers, suddenly has him reaching his own release.

His hips thrust up into hers once more before they're stilling, and he's sighing with relief as he relaxes back into the pillows and pulling Caroline with him.

Somewhere in between, he hears Caroline sigh herself, curling herself up on his chest and when he comes too, blinking down at her, she's smiling up at him and he feels himself softening inside her.

"Not bad," she tells him though he relishes in the breathless tone of her voice, the way her eyelids seem to drooping closed.

He raises an eyebrow as she pulls herself up and pops up on her elbow as she plops down beside him, turning around on his side.

"Right back at you, sweetheart," he finds himself saying and cursing how breathy the words come out.

She smirks at the words but doesn't comment, her arm draping over his chest as she snuggles closer to him.

"Sleep now," she sighs the demand, eyes fluttering. "We'll talk... later."

He snorts but knows a few hours of sleep won't go amiss.

So, he closes his eyes, his arm tightening around her waist as her leg wraps itself around his hip and he's nearly asleep when he hears her whisper.

"I don't get off on it," she tells him and his eyes open in the darkness, blue finding blue. "Just you," she tells him softly, sighing. "Just you," she repeats.

He smiles at that - not a smirk, an actual genuine smile that has her giving him a soft one back.

"That's good to know," he comments casually.

She sighs.

"Is it?"

"Mm," he hums. "Especially considering I fancy you, too."

He watches as her smile widens ever so slightly, her eyes closing once more.

"Sleep now," she says once again, her hand patting his cheek, feeling for his eyes.

He chuckles softly, his own eyes closing and pulls her closer to him.


	5. The Next Morning

_**i'm actually getting decent at updating, woo! So here chapter five is guys! I hope you all like it. Also klarolineauweek is coming up next month so they'll be a bunch of drabbles. Feel free to come prompt me at my tumblr, captnklaroline**_

 _ **\- shauna! xo**_

* * *

Klaus is slow to wake up the next morning, the sheets soft and heaven like beneath his naked body and he's beyond disorientated for a moment or two until he feels the pleasure of a pair of lips engulfing him and his head tips back on a moan.

"Christ," he groans loudly, his voice raspy from sleep as his lips part.

He hears a happy hum in response and the sound vibrates around his length. His eyes dart down to the blonde kneeling between his thighs and the vision nearly has him coming.

"God, love," he rumbles. "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?"

A smirk of her stretched lips is the only response he receives before she sucks harder and his fingers itch, instinctively wanting to grip her hair.

He clenches and unclenches them, hanging loosely by his sides and he hears a loud sigh before Caroline's lips move off him and his head darts up off the bed in response, his eyes narrowed.

"It's okay," she tells him, her voice soft and patient as her hand resumes it's pace of stroking his cock. "Like this, see?"

She guides his right hand into his hair, curling his fingers around the strands.

"Tell me how you like it," she orders, her voice bossy and his lips twitch.

She ducks down again and her lips are encircling his cock once more and his fingers tighten around her hair.

He doesn't restrain the thrust of his hips this time, pushing them forward and pushing his cock into the hot cave of her mouth. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks him, her hand stroking what she can't quite reach and he knows that she's figured out he's close, from the way her efforts double.

Her tongue swirls around his tip after a particularly hard suck before she's withdrawing, her hand the only thing that's left as she slowly encircles his cock.

"Now," she tells him slowly, a knowing look on her face. "You're close aren't you?" she guesses.

He glares because she knows the answer.

She merely smirks.

"Imagine how I feel," she tells him slowly, her voice seductive as she climbs up onto his thighs, her hand never ceasing his movements, "Getting you off with no release - nothing."

His eyes are wide and innocent as she speaks and she merely widens her grin as her hand movements turn frantic against him, her fingers curling underneath to fondle his balls and he's groaning when she leans across his torso until she can press a fairly filthy kiss to his lips.

Her tongue swipes against his bottom lip briefly until he opens up, her tongue twirling around his once and twice before she withdraws once more.

"That," she emphasises, "Is what gets me off."

His eyebrows raise and then his eyes flutter shut as she slows down the stroking of her wrist.

"Watching you," she elaborates, "Completely at my mercy. That look on your face as your about to come, the clenching of your jaw as you try to hold on," her voice is breathy now and his eyes are sharp on hers as he watches her eyes visibly darken with lust. "That's what I like," she finishes and then her head tips to the side, "But then again, maybe that's just you," she muses.

His breathing is uneven, coming out in pants when she presses the line of her torso up against his erect cock and he can feel the slickness of her as she rubs against him.

Her hand leaves him briefly and his own eyes darken as he watches her travel it down her body, over her breasts until she's palming herself and he watches with fascination as she swipes a finger and two through her folds before her hand is back on his cock.

"Caroline," he groans loudly as she resumes her slow pace.

She smirks.

"It's good. Isn't it?" she muses.

He's beyond words at this point, head frantically nodding as his eyes focussed on the way she wanks him off.

"Good," she nods, seriously, and then her right eyebrow raises. "Because you're going to come for me."

And then, her head dips down once more and she's taking the length of him in once more as her finger moves lightly over his balls and at the same time, she hums around him and he's done for.

His hand frantically moves down to grip her hair tightly and he briefly hears her groan in response (and files that information away for later use), his hips stilling as he comes, spilling himself down her throat and he's pretty sure her name is on his lips. Loud.

He feels like he blacks out, the pleasure of her mouth moving softly over him until he softens too much before he hears a light giggle as she plops down on the bed next to him.

One of his eyes crack open at the sound.

"You're very good at that," he tells her, almost shyly, his voice quiet.

She just grins and shrugs.

"I know."

He chuckles quietly in response.

"And modesty is overrated, I presume?" he grins back.

"I know I'm a good lay, Klaus," she says as though she needs to remind him with another shrug. "No point in denying the facts. You have screamed my name several times in the last few hours."

He knows his face is turning red at the reminder as she laughs, her curls flying over her shoulder and her hand placed over her mouth.

"Sorry," she giggles and then her shoulders drop when she notices his expression. "I like it," she tells him in a hushed whisper, "That you need me that much."

There's no point in denying it.

"I do."

Her head tips to the side and that genuine smile crosses it again.

"I need you, too," she confesses.

There's a beat as he scans her figure, watches the way her thighs clench together and then, he's the one smirking when he realises she didn't come herself.

"You're wet, aren't you?"

He watches as she squirms at the reminder and then she seemingly puts it off, flipping her hair.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, Klaus. Teenage boys don't particularly care about anything other than getting themselves off," she reminds him.

His eyebrows push together.

"I do."

Her eyes flash up to his in response and he swallows.

"Can you... show me?" his voice is hesitant, quiet and shy once more. "I want to please you."

She's quiet for a few moments and he wants to retract the words as she stares at him and he's just about to go to the bathroom, get away from the awkwardness filtering through the air when she grabs a hold of his hand and then draws it to the apex of her thighs.

"I'd be delighted to show you all the ways to pleasure a woman, Mikaelson."


	6. Pleasure

**as a promise to queencarolinemikaelson over on tumblr since she is so lovely and wanted the next one. soo, here it is. i hope you all like this one but the next one to this may be a while. feel free to come follow me on tumblr at captnklaroline. please leave a comment to let me know how you liked it, reviews give me motivation and hope to improve if you weren't too keen on something.**

 **\- shauna! xo**

* * *

"I'd be delighted to show you all the ways to pleasure a woman, Mikaelson."

He's surprised by her words, shocking flitting over his features, his eyes widening slightly and his lips party.

She smirk, lips stretching as she inches forward until she's hovering over him, thighs pressed on either side of his chest as she rubs against him, the friction doing nothing and he groans as he feels her slickness.

She leans towards him, her eyes darting down to his lips and her breathing comes out against his lips, making him shiver.

"Kiss me," she demands.

And who is he to deny her?

He doesn't.

His shoulders twist off the mattress as he fights for her lips, his own lips heaven beneath hers but he soon becomes frustrated with the slow paces she's insistent upon, the way she grins into the kiss but no matter how he angles his head, she won't speed up her lips.

He forgives her, however, because she's suddenly linking both of their hands together and drawing them towards the apex of her thighs as she kneels above him until he's cupping her wet heat, her fingers lightly tracing his.

Her lips pull away from his and her eyes are dark when they catch his, the familiar lusts of arousal swimming in them.

He smirks.

"Don't get cocky yet, Mikaelson," she warns him.

He bites his lip, eyebrow raised.

Her hand curls around one finger and he gets the picture, allowing her to guide his index finger until it's pressing softly against her entrance and Caroline's head is tipped back on a loud groan.

"That's it," she hums, encouraging it to thrust inwards. "Just like that," she encourages.

His eyes are focussed on her centre, curiously watching the way her thighs begin to tremble and the way she tightens considerably around his finger.

"Another," she instructs, and when he looks up, she's looking down at him.

He does as he's told and he watches intently as she shifts on top of him, clearly searching for the right position and she must find it because she's gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw.

"Slowly," she tells him, her fingers curling around his thumb and guiding his rhythm. "Just slowly. We'll take it slow," she repeats.

He nods.

"Now," she tells him, between gritted teeth, "Curl your fingers."

He watches with intent fascination as she bites her lip, her eyes fluttering.

"There?" he asks.

She nods frantically.

"God, yes," she tells him, drawing the syllables out.

Her eyes are blue and wide and open on his when she starts talking.

"You can feel when I'm about to come, the way I tighten around you?" she asks him, rather bluntly in his opinion.

He nods, "Yes."

"Good," she says quietly, her breathing coming out quick and in pants, and then she's reaching for his thumb.

Her own thumb goes to her mouth and he watches in pure want, with the way her tongue curls around the digit, hips shifting under her as he feels his own arousal growing once more at the feel of her.

Her thumb goes back to his and he feels as she trails her saliva across it. He gulps in response.

"Now," she says, slowly, her tone a command. "You're going to press against me," she instructs, guiding his thumb to press against her clit lightly. "Right there."

He presses down lightly at first and then a little more harshly when her breathing speeds up, her head tipping backwards again and her blonde curls flattening over her shoulder and tickling the tops of his thighs.

She makes a sound of contentment that he's sure is supposed to be his name and then her thumb is pressing down on his, encouraging him to thrust his fingers quicker and press down harder.

"Circles," she suddenly gasps out and he's sure he's half hard with the tone of her voice, that raspy sound as he realises that he's responsible for it. "Trace light circles."

Again, he does as he's told and it only takes a few more thrusts of his fingers and a trace of her clit until she's coming for him, falling apart in his arms.

Her head snaps up, eyes wide on his face as her fingers curl around his neck as she frantically chases his fingers, hips bearing down onto him until she stills suddenly, tightening around him. Her nails dig into his neck, almost painfully, as she finally stops the movements of his hips and his fingers swipes the length of her slit once more before she's collapsing against his chest.

His hand falls to the sheets as her hands loosen around his neck.

It's only a few seconds, really, before she's propping herself up on his chest, popping her head to the side.

"I was right," she muses, trailing a hand through his hair with a raised eyebrow. "You are talented."

He raises an eyebrow, though he feels the blush staining his cheeks once more.

(It seemed to be a regular occurrence around her.)

"Thank you?" he says, his voice raising in question.

She merely smirks and then her eyes flicker down to his sticky fingers, stained with the proof of her release.

She sighs, grinning.

"Like this," she tells him.

She brings his hand, trailing it over her breasts until his index finger is hovering over her lips and then her lips are tracing over him, sucking the evidence of her release, all because of him, he reminds himself.

Klaus is quite sure that his own eyes darken on the spot.

"Hm," she hums, eyes bright as she pulls away, a smirk on her lips. "Want a taste?"

He makes a noise in the back of his throat as he dives forward, his tongue plunging into the hot cave of her mouth and groaning as she shares the taste of herself on her own tongue as it twirls around his and he's left panting, wanting more when she pulls away with a raised eyebrow at the feeling of him, hard and ready, pressing against her ass.

"Impressive," she comments lowly.

He smirks and soon enough, their roles are reversed as she lays beneath him, her thighs spread as he presses his erection against her.

"I told you, love," he grins. "Up has never been a problem."

She grins, shaking her head.

"Thinking your a master already, Mikaelson? And I still have so much to teach you," she sighs dramatically.

"Well, let's see it then."

"Gladly," she tells him.

Then, she guides his mouth back to hers, her tongue swiping over his bottom lip and he's lost in her once more.


	7. The Wake Up Call

_**So, it's been a while and I apologise for that! But, I've been so busy with exams and stuff and if you follow me on** **tumblr** **(captnklaroline), you will obviously know that! However, as of Thursday, all of my exams are over and I don't start university until the end of October so I have a very long Summer ahead of me which is great because I can write! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! However, this is technically the last one so I'm marking this story as complete. Saying that, I probably will be writing an epilogue at some point!**_

 _ **\- Shauna! xo**_

* * *

The two of them must doze off, sometime after that round because the next thing he realises is that something extremely irritating is poking against his ribs and he frowns, unable to distinguish where it's coming from or rather what it is.

His frown deepens as he shifts in his sleep, and he turns to the left. His arm wraps around the blonde curled into him and his head buried itself into her hair as his fingers tighten over the naked skin of her stomach, his thumb caressing her skin lightly.

He vaguely hears a cough, followed by footsteps and the slamming of a door. It takes a few moments before it registers with him, however.

His eyes flutter open just as he feels the girl at his side jut forward, her arm resting protectively at the cover at her breasts.

Caroline's eyes are thinned, forming a glare at the person at the edge of the bed and he already knows there's an angry retort on her lips before she even speaks.

It takes a while for his sleep induced state to realise that it's Enzo at the end of the bed, a smug look on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Enzo," he hears Caroline hisses. "Get out!"

Enzo snorts, and shifts from foot to foot.

"Good to see you too, cousin," he grins.

Cousin? Klaus supposed that made sense. Enzo did have quite a few of Caroline's mannerisms.

Her eyes narrow further.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

Enzo looks at Klaus, his eyebrows raising before the flicker pointedly back to Caroline.

"Clearly."

Caroline huffs, and her arms fold over her chest, as she glares at her cousin and Klaus has slowly become more awake at this point as he slides up the bed awkwardly, resting against the pillows at his back as he props himself up on his elbow.

"What do you want?" Caroline repeats, her eyes trained on Enzo, as he edges towards the door.

A false innocent look crosses his face, as his hand pauses on the doorknob, his fingers twisting around the metal, and he twists his head to face them.

"I just thought you'd want to know..."

Caroline's eyebrows raise expectantly as she hurries him to continue.

"Yes?"

"That the sheriff is on her way?"

"What?" Caroline practically screeches the word, her eyes widening in disbelief.

She's so loud that it almost makes Klaus jump out of the bed, his own eyes widening in alarm.

Enzo merely smirks at her, and Caroline reaches for the first thing she can find until she can throw it at him, which so happens to be a pillow, and so doesn't do the damage to his face that she was hoping for.

Enzo shrugs it off when he catches the thrown pillow in his hands, and throws it back on the bed.

"I just thought you'd want to know before she catches you in the act with your new beau."

Caroline's eyes flicker to Klaus, and she bites her lip as her eyes trail over his form, and Klaus bites back a smirk at her obvious oggling, and he can't help the smug comment he lets out.

"Did you not see enough last night, sweetheart?" he grins.

Enzo's lips twitch at the comment, and he also buts in.

"And this morning?" he adds, with emphasis.

Caroline's head flips back around to his, her eyes narrowing once more.

Enzo rolls his eyes, as his arms fold over his chest.

"You weren't exactly quiet, Caroline," he informs her.

Klaus can't stop the smirk that he lets out at the comment, but Caroline merely twists her head to glare at him.

He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Easy, love," he mutters.

She shakes her head and he hears Enzo chuckle as he looks up, but his lips press together quickly when he becomes the victim of Caroline's anger.

"What did I do?" Enzo protests.

"You couldn't tell her I wasn't here?" she demands.

"I tried. You know Liz," he grins, "She never believes a word I say, anyway."

"A wise decision," Caroline mutters, partially under her breath.

This time, it's Enzo that is shooting Caroline a nasty scowl, but she merely shoots him a sly grin, seemingly forgetting her anger before she shakes her head, a loud, dramatic sigh on her lips.

"When is she going to be here?" she asks grumpily.

Enzo shrugs.

"Since she called twenty minutes ago, I'd say any minute now."

Caroline lets out a loud shriek.

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I'm not just now telling you," he narrows his eyes. "You weren't exactly easy to wake up, especially with you snuggled into someone else. And naked, I might add. I couldn't exactly drag you out of bed for the fear of my virgin eyes being tainted," he sniffs.

Klaus chuckles at the comment, just as Caroline grumbles.

"Virgin eyes, my ass," she mutters.

"Anyway," Enzo grins as he steps back. "Sheriff Liz will be here any minute so chop, chop. I'll meet the two of you downstairs."

There's a beat and then Enzo's out of the door, the slamming of the wood echoing behind him.

Klaus sits up as Caroline jumps out of bed, and takes the cover with her, wrapping it tightly around her frame.

He raises an eyebrow at the way her eyes dart around the room, and how she stumbles as she searches for her clothes, which are scrambled all around the guest bedroom, and he can't help but notice that it's a far cry from the girl who seduced him last night.

"Is there a reason for the sheet?" he wonders aloud.

She pauses to shoot him an incredulous look.

He grins, as her eyes flutter over his form once more and pause on his already half hard cock. She shakes her head and mutters something to herself, that vaguely sounds like "Get it together, Caroline".

There's still a grin on his lips as he jumps out of the bed and goes about searching for his own clothes.

He watches as she shrugs into her own jeans, and she bends down to pick up her bra and her top before she fastens the button on her jeans.

"It's nothing I didn't see last night, love," he tells her as he finds his jeans, shrugging into them as he stands behind her.

His hand rests on her waist and he grins at the way she simultaneously shivers and relaxes into his touch, leaning back against his torso.

"Klaus," she sighs, as his hands slither around her bare waist, and dance along the hem of her jeans.

He smiles as he presses a kiss to her neck, watches as it raises goosebumps on her skin.

He spins her around and greets her properly with a kiss, and she groans into it, her hands reaching up to tangle into his hair. His hand incircle her waist and pull her more firmly into him, and he groans at the heat he feel from her, along with her bare torso pressing against his.

He swipes into the hot cave of her mouth, his tongue curling around hers briefly before he finds the willpower to pull away, a genuine smile on his lips.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to get ready, sweetheart?" he asks, smugly.

She curses under her breath and she stumbles around the room until she can find a hair tie.

"This is your fault," she tells him as she stands in front of the mirror.

He chuckles as he shrugs into his dark henley.

"And how is that, sweetheart?"

She narrows her eyes at him through the mirror as he comes to stand behind her, his large hands settling on her waist.

"You're the one that coaxed me into that last round and if we didn't go another time, I would have been wide awake and ready right now."

He shrugs.

"I can't deny that I suppose," he comments lightly. "But I don't regret it."

He lets that hang in between them for a few moments before he goes to disentangle himself from her, but he's suprised, more than surprised, when Caroline's hands are clutching at his wrists and keeping his arms wrapped around her.

His eyes flicker up to hers in the mirror in question.

"Neither do I," she tells him quietly and he smiles at her reflection back in the mirror.

She lets him stand back as he shakes his head, his fingers weaving through his hair, as to avoid the impression that he had just had sex.

"So," he comments as she pulls her hair up in the tie, "How do you know the sheriff?"

She laughs quietly and she shakes her head, and he looks up at her questioningly.

"Sorry," she giggles, again. "I forget your new in town."

He raises an eyebrow once more.

"She's my mother."

He lets that settle for a moment and he figures it would be best if the two of them went downstairs.

Caroline laughs again as she turns around to face him.

"You should see your face," she giggles. "You look like you're going in for the slaughter."

He laughs it off, shrugging as he tugs her towards him by her belt loops.

"I don't mind as long as you're by my side," he murmurs, and she smiles right back at him, so he knows he's made the right decision.

"Ditto," she comments.

He licks his bottom lip as her eyes flicker down to his lips, and he groans as she leans it to press a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

He keeps it light, his lips moving softly against hers, as her fingers reach up to rest at the nape of his neck, just as his hands wrap around her waist and pull her towards him until she's pressed tightly against every line of his clothed body.

He pulls away, regretfully, and his forehead presses against hers.

"We should go downstairs," he murmurs.

She nods but he watches as her lips curve up.

"Yeah."

They don't move for another few minutes but when they shut the door behind them, he stalls and looks back at her.

"Caroline?"

She hums, and pauses in her footsteps as she looks back at him.

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date? With me?" He gulps back the nerves and hopes she doesn't notice the way his hands shake.

Caroline just grins, a happy look on her face that he most definitely wants to see more of.

She sighs dramatically, her eyes rolling.

"I thought you'd never ask," she giggles.

He raises an eyebrow, as she leans in towards him, clearly opting for a kiss.

"That wasn't an answer," he tells her pointedly.

She rolls her eyes once more.

"Of course, Klaus."

She grins, her head tipping to the side.

"Now kiss me," she demands.

This time, he sighs dramatically.

"If I must," he teases, and he cuts off her speech as he presses his lips softly against hers.

(He thinks he must already be halfway in love with her.)

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think in a review3**_

 _ **\- Shauna, xo**_


End file.
